PC:Faustus(Leif)
Summary Fluff Background Faustus has no memory of his childhood. His earliest memories are of being awakened naked by a pelting rainstorm with no memory of how he got there or where he came from. His Tiefling appearance leads him to believe that he was, perhaps, spawned in the hells. He struggles to overcome his devilish heritage, ordinarily, but when he is angry or under great stress, his eyes still glow like blazing coals and he is truly a terror to behold. Due to both his memory of waking naked in the rain, and because of his physical makeup, Faustus does not like the water very much. He is not afraid of it, that would be beneath him, but he easily becomes violently seasick if he spends very much time aboard a boat, or worse, a ship. Faustus is also very fatalistic in his outlook because of who and what he is. This attitude led him to the worship of Lauto, because to Faustus, death will be something of a release from the nightmare of his life. His great affinity for Lauto compelled his choice of profession, Avenger, because he sought to serve Lauto as much as as well as he was able, but, let's face it -- he's no priest. Appearance and personality Age: 63 Gender: Male Height: 6' ( 183 cm) Weight: 160 lb.(72 kg) Alignment: Unaligned Personality: Zharne is a free spirit with some authority issues and he enjoys critizing "civilzation" although he enjoys the benefits of it. Physical Description: a tall and feral looking elf with ravenblack hair and steelblue eyes, clad in a fine hide armor. In his beastform, Zharne looks like a mangy-looking lynx with grey fur with black spots that is the size of panther Hooks:'wx? '''Hooks:'wy? 'Hooks:'wy? 'Kicker:'Wz? Math Attributes Defenses Senses and Reactions '''Senses: Lowlight Vision Health Surges per Day 9 (Class 7 + Con 2) Saving Throw Bonuses None. Basic Attacks Speed and Movement Speed: 8 Powers Powers Known *Elf **Elven Accuracy (PHB) *Druid **At-Will ***Wild Shape (PHB2) ***Swarming Locusts (PP) ***Grasping Claws (PHB2) ***Storm Spike (PHB2) **Encounter ***Darting Bite (level 1, PHB2) **Daily ***Savage Frenzy(level 1, PHB2) Powers to Hit |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Druid +1 Reflex, +1 Will Balance of Nature: Must have one or two Beast Form at-will powers. Primal Aspect - Primal Predator (+1 speed when not wearing heavy armor) Ritual Caster Feat Ritual book Wild Shape - Gain the wild shape power. Racial Features Elf Elven Accuracy: You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Elven Weapon Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the longbow and the shortbow. Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness: You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step: You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Skill Bonuses: +2 Nature, +2 Perception Ability Score Bonuses: +2 Dex, +2 Wis Size: Medium Speed: 7 Vision: Low-light Languages: Common, Elven Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Imperial Feats *Toughness: gain +5 HP per tier. Regional Benefits Background: Elf - Wild Elf (+2 to Acrobatics) Equipment Total weight:74.34 lb Carrying capacity: normal load up to 120 lb. Heavy load up to 240 lb. Drag up to 600 lb. Wishlist * Staff of Ruin +1 * Claw Gloves * Enduring Beast Hide Armor +1 * Phylactery of Action * Frostwolf Pelt +1 Tracking XP Changes Adventures Judge Comments Approval 1 Approval from --renau1g Senses table, missing the +5 from trained in perception Minor though. So approved. Approval 2 Approval from --JoeNotCharles Total weight should be 74.32 (you were missing the 6 lb of arrows). Fixed it myself. Approved! Status Status: Approved as 1st level character with 0 xp by renau1g and JoeNotCharles'